gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruya Numata
Haruya Numata (沼田 春哉, Numata Haruya) is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying during the first one he participated in. Appearance Haruya is an thuggish looking pretty overweight 28 year old of average height and blond hair. He wears average clothes consisting of shirts and jackets, in the anime he is also seen wearing a construction site jumpsuit and helmet. He also wears the Gantz suit on the cover of Road Disappearance. Background In the anime he was a motor bike gang member during the night and a construction site worker during the day, in the manga he is just a thuggish motor biker who bullies random people for the fun of it. He then along with three other members of the Zoku Biker Gang get into a fight with a much bigger Rival Biker Gang who kill the four of them making them end up in the Tokyo room. Personality Both in the anime and manga he comes across as a brutish arrogant idiot. He is very rude and cares very little about what other people think or do, in the anime he was willing to rape Kishimoto in front of the other Zoku Biker Gang. Although he is shown in the anime to respect his fellow biker gang members. Both in the manga and anime he makes fun of the others and laughs alot. In the anime he would also be quick to act if someone did something to him and can turn on a friend easily, coldly disregarding Kosuke's death at Nishi's hands and getting fed up with Tetsuo's moral standards. In the manga he watches Kishimoto get dressed being stopped by Masaru Kato, he is also the first one to threaten Kei Kurono forcing him to hand over his weapon and walk into the Tanaka Aliens lair unarmed. He also is most enjoyed by Nishi's death. In addition to this, he refuses to put on his suit, though in the anime he still considers it his and refuses to let anyone else use it, despite constantly referring to it as "shit". Overall he is cruel, uncaring and selfish. Plot Tanaka Alien Mission Arc He is first seen with the rest of the Zoku Biker Gang riding noisily through the streets, they then stop at a convenience store and there they bully a father and his son by forcing the son to take down his fathers pants and underpants after beating the shit out of him. They laugh about it and go home, he then gets a call from a hot girl who wants to have some fun time with them, he calls the others towards him and when all four of them are together a Rival Biker Gang shows up showing them it was all a set up they then get beaten up, killed and sent to the Tokyo room. He finds out that the doors won't open in the apartment. Tetsuo then demands to know what is going on. Kato then explains what is going on regardless of Nishi's anger. He just laughs about it, not taking it seriously at all. They then check out the suit and weapons. He then goes to peep on a changing Kishimoto but is stopped from doing more by Kato. He then laughs when Tetsuo puts on the suit after Kei Kurono tried to steal it. Kosuke Nakajima then shoots an x-rifle at Nishi two times, but nothing happens. Nishi however retaliates with his x-gun blowing up Kosuke's head, he then warns them that any person who shoots him dies. Before asking Gantz to send him out first. He then gets send outside near the Shopping Tanaka Alien and remarks it looks nothing like an alien. After Nishi shoots one of the Tanaka Alien Hatchlings it starts fighting him, as Nishi calls out for help, he just laughs at him. As Kato goes to save Nishi he and the other new hunters try to leave the game area but Shinsuke Nishikawa's head gets blown up forcing him back into the game. In the anime he walks off with Shinsuke and they go to a pay phone. Soon after Shinsuke's head explodes and he comes running back to the where the others are. In the manga they meet up with the others after Shinsuke dies. The others by then have just defeated the alien, Kato then comes to understand there are more of them. Getting annoyed at Ryota's screams he and Tetsuo are about to shoot him and his grandmother Kayo Sugihara, when Kato stands up and tells them what they should do if they want to be free. Kato then leaves Kurono since he doesn't have a suit and he and Tetsuo double back and force Kurono to start walking, they attack him during which Kurono gets a gun which he hides from them. They then bring him to the Tanaka's lair and force him to go inside, alone and unarmed. In the anime Tetsuo is displeased with Haruya when he does this. Tetsuo's exact line when Haruya is 'you're a real piece a' shit you know that?' although he goes along with it anyway and does nothing to help Kurono even after Haruya stops holding him at gunpoint. He and Tetsuo then try to chicken each other to go in, but they both do not move thinking Kurono most likely is death already, they then see Kurono fall through the floor and run out towards them as the entire building collapses behind him. Kato's group then catches up with them and Kurono tells him it is all over at which point he is grabbed mid-sentence by the Tanaka Aliens' Boss who takes him very high up into the air to rip off his head with its claw. Which falls down to the ground first to the shock of the others before his body is dropped by the alien. Anime/Manga Differences *In the manga, he says he will put his suit on after seeing Tetsuo wear his, yet he never puts it on. In the anime this banter is absent. As Haruya and Tetsuo have fallen out at this point. He insults him instead. *In the anime he and Shinsuke leave the others and try to use a cellphone before Shinsuke's head is blown up. Abilities & Skills Haruya shows little fighting skill or ability, he just charges in, punching and kicking without any thought behind he is also seen generally avoiding physical confrontation feeling only secure to do so when he has other people with him to back him up. During the mission he is on he does nothing, choosing instead to force Kurono to take a massive amount of risk, he is shown to be aggressive and cowardly. He is physically unfit and overweight, nor is he a great thinker, having no care about the consequences of his actions, he also shows no real skills and abilities in the manga. Gallery HaruyaManga.jpg|Haruya as seen in the manga Hurtay.png|Haruya as seen in the anime Suit3.png|Haruya in the suit as seen on the cover of chapter 30 tut.png|Haruya showing his rudeness Tetsuo looking.png|Haruya and Tetsuo looking at Kishimoto Tet stop lokin.png|Haruya trying to rape Kishimoto but being stopped by Tetsuo. Quotes *(When talking about the girl they are supposed to meat)"I dunno, she said she looks just like Ami Suzuki" *(While checking out the Gantz room)'' "What the fuck the door won't open"'' *(When checking out the black Sphere)'' "What the hell is with this thing."'' *(While making fun of Tetsuo for putting on the suit)'' "Maybe I should put mine on."'' *(After seeing the Shopping Tanaka Alien walk towards them)"Hey, is that the alien?" *(While Nishi is screaming out for help when his suit fails)'' "Hahahaha he wants help"'' *(Yelling at Nishi in joy)'' "Servers your right you little prick"'' *(To Shinsuke right before his head explodes.)"Goddamn how'd you get so fast." *(While threatening to kill Ryota)'' "Shut the fuck up kid, I'll blow yer brains out."'' *(After threatening Ryota)'' "I'll kill you too, ya old bitch."'' *(While threatening Kurono with the X-rifle)'' "Okay kid do what we say and start walking. Hand over the gun and do exactly as we say."'' *(After beating Kurono to the ground)"Stand up and be a man!" *(After forcing Kurono to go into the Tanaka lair)'' "I wonder if there really are aliens in there"'' *(Seeing the destruction inside the Tanaka's lair)'' "What's going on."'' *(After Kurono destroys the Tanaka's lair seemingly killing all of them)'' "goddamn what the fuck did you do"'' *(While being taken into the sky by the Tanaka Aliens" Boss to be killed)'' "Aah! Aah! Oh god! Gyaa!"'' Trivia *Although he wears no suit before or during the mission he can be seen wearing one on chapter 30 Road Disappearance front cover along with all the other characters. Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Deceased characters